Nunca Pasó
by Llanca
Summary: Hay situaciones en la que simplemente hay que hacerse el desentendido, aunque claro, si no se quiere no hay por qué hacerlo, sobre todo si se disfruta de aquello...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: ¿Lime?

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**Nunca Pasó**

.

Capítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Lo miró de soslayo, prácticamente asesinándolo con la mirada. ¡Kami! Cómo odiaba a ese maldito, idiota, arrogante y sabelotodo.

¡Condenar! Lo aborrecía con toda su alma. No había persona más exasperante que el prodigio, cosa que la enfermaba de los nervios. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona como él?

– _¡Te odio Hyuuga!_ – chilló en su fuero interno.

Deseaba que pronto llegaran a la aldea, porque ya no soportaba un segundo más al lado de él. No podía seguir respirando su mismo aire. Era una repelencia tan intensa, que juraba que si no llegaba a Konoha en menos de dos horas terminaría asesinándolo.

–Apúrate.

Al escuchar su mandato redujo el entrecejo.

–No eres quién para darme órdenes –. Replicó cruzándose de brazos y deteniendo el paso.

Él se detuvo, volteándose de inmediato para mirarla.

–Soy el líder y debes hacerlo.

–¿Ah, si? – le dijo acercándose a él, obviamente desafiándolo. –¡Pues métete tú liderazgo por dónde te quepa! No seguiré más órdenes tuyas. ¡Maldito imbécil! – le gritó apretando sus puños con fuerza, desahogando todo lo que tenía guardado desde que habían salido de la aldea del país de la Cascada.

Él en absolutamente toda la misión la había mandado poco menos como un perro. "Yamanaka hace esto" "Yamanaka cállate" "Yamanaka pareces un genin" "Yamanaka no sé cómo eres kunoichi" Y así, un sinfín de palabras dirigidas a ella para básicamente denigrarla. Él muy idiota no había parado de ofenderla en toda la misión.

Era consciente de que él también la odiaba, pues se notaba en cada palabra cargada de desdén, pero de igual manera e independiente de aquella repelencia mutua, debería al menos respetarla como su par, porque ella estaba al mismo nivel que él, cosa que al Hyuuga le molestaba, claramente…

La cosa era que él no tenía la autoridad de tratarla así. Ni él ni nadie, porque ella merecía respeto al igual que los demás, independiente de su capacidad, aún si ella fuese peor que un genin, él no debería ofenderla de esa manera.

–¡Eres un idiota! – le volvió a gritar conteniéndose de golpearlo.

¡Kami! Ella podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero jamás dejaría que un maldito la ofendiera. Ni mucho menos él, porque él le decía aquellas cosas de una manera tan fría, tan despectiva, que dolía.

– ¡Cállate Yamanaka!

–¡Hazme callar tú maldito idiota! – avanzó un paso hacia él, reduciendo la inexistente distancia entre sus cuerpos.

–Eres muy infantil ¿Lo sabías?

–¡¿Y qué te importa si soy o no infantil?!

–Nada, no me importa.

– ¿Entonces por qué mierda sigues respondiendo? ¡Maldita sea! – chilló posando ambas manos en sus caderas.

–Apúrate.

Resopló su flequillo dorado y sonrió con desdén.

–No lo haré.

Él hizo caso omiso de ella y retomó el paso para molestia de Ino.

Aquellas acciones del ojiperla hicieron hervir su sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla de esa manera? No, no señor. Nadie ignoraba a Ino Yamanaka, nadie.

Antes de que él pudiera dar un paso más, ella lo agarró de la muñeca para obligarlo a hacerle frente, y de paso oyera las palabras que tenía dirigidas hacia él. Sin embargo, él en un hábil movimiento se giró, torciéndole el brazo, dejándola inmovilizada y su merced.

–¡Ni se te ocurra Yamanaka! – gruñó molesto, amenazándola.

Ino rápidamente logró deshacerse de su agarre, separándose de él.

– ¡IDIOTAAA! – gritó con toda la capacidad residual de sus pulmones.

–¡Nadie me toca Yamanaka! ¿Entendiste?

Ino cambió de repente su expresión, sonriendo de medio lado con cierta malicia vislumbrando su rostro.

–¿Conque nadie, eh? Con razón, ahora todo tiene lógica... ¡Por eso eres tan amargado! –. Vociferó levantando sus manos, magnificando el sentido de sus palabras.

Neji enarcó una ceja, teniendo muy en claro la intención de la rubia. ¿Por qué diablos esa mujer hablaba tanto?

– Es mejor que ser una perra.

Grave error, ella le dio una fuerte bofetada que ni siquiera la vio venir.

–¡Nadie! ¡Escucha bien Hyuuga, nadie me trata así!

Él llevó su mano hacia su mejilla. ¡Rayos! Había dolido el golpe. Debía reconocer que esa mujer histérica golpeaba fuerte.

Reaccionando rápidamente, fijó sus iris en los de ella que desprendían furia. Frunció el ceño y cogió un en un movimiento fugaz el brazo de ella, apretándolo con fuerza.

– Pagarás por eso – amenazó activando su byakugan.

Ino sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, no obstante alguien como ella no se sentía intimidada por alguien como el genio. Por muy poderoso que fuera no se sentiría inferior a él, por orgullosa que era.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? – lo desafió ácidamente, mirándolo con la misma indiferencia que él le propiciaba.

–No sería mala idea.

– Inténtalo – le sonrió con actitud arrogante, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque, aunque sabía que él jamás sería capaz de dañarla, pues no estaba en su sangre ser tan agresivo, mucho menos con algún compañero de equipo por muy exasperante que fuera, como era su caso.

–Lo haré.

–Hazlo entonces ¿Qué demonios esperas? – continuó incitándolo a que perdiera los estribos.

Él frunció el ceño, acercando su rostro a ella aún con su kekkei genkai activado. Pudo descifrar, la determinación de ella para con él. O Yamanaka era realmente orgullosa, o era increíblemente idiota para presionarlo y retarlo de tal manera. No sabía cuál de las dos y poco importaba en ese momento que no supo qué diablos pasó.

La razón estaba albergada en lo más profundo de sus instintos, porque no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba besando al Hyuuga. Quizá había sido tenerlo tan cerca, de tal manera que fue capaz de sentir su respiración, o quizá fue el hecho de que lo increíblemente sexy que se veía haciendo uso del byakugan. Sea cual sea la razón ya daba igual.

Él inmediatamente correspondió su beso, agregando frenesí, locura e intensidad que casi le provocó escalofríos.

¡Oh, Kami! Reconocía que él besaba delicioso y su sabor era realmente dulce, riquísimo.

En ese instante, él rodeó su cintura con una mano, mientras que su otra mano viajaba peligrosamente hacia su cadera. Acto seguido, ella rodeó el cuello de él, para profundizar así el contacto.

Pudo sentir como encajaba perfectamente a su lado, amoldándose a su cuerpo de tal manera que calzaba a la perfección, como un rompecabezas que esperaba la pieza extraviada para completarse. Tal cual.

Pronto, aquel beso se transformó en uno dominante, sediento, anhelante de mucho más, por lo que sin consciencia sus manos comenzaron a descender por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho para recorrer por debajo de la tela el fibroso y firme pecho de él.

Cuando sintió las manos de ella palpar su tórax, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su médula, continuando el recorrido de sus nervios como una onda de propagación que culminó con el erizado de toda su piel. Sí, Yamanaka tenía un magnetismo especial que lo estaba desquiciando.

Mordió su labio inferior, provocando que ella gimiera deliciosamente en su boca. Aquel jadeo había sido lo más sexy que había escuchado en su vida, sonido que quedaría gravado en su memoria hasta su último aliento.

Pudo sentir a causa de lo anterior, su cuerpo incendiarse, lo que aumentó cuando la lujuria rápidamente comenzó a circular por su sistema. Ya no podía seguir controlándose, ya no…

Se apegó más a él, sintiendo el roce de ambos pechos en perfecta sincronía. Estaba perdiendo la razón, cada beso, cada caricia, cada batalla entre lenguas estaba borrando su raciocinio, evaporándolo, dejando sólo en la superficie el control de la lascivia que le quemaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sintió ambas manos de él apretar sus caderas, incitándola –obviamente – a actuar por instinto carnal, cosa que funcionó. Por impulso, se subió arriba de él, rodeándole con sus piernas las caderas, dejándose guiar por él y aún besándolo.

Por la falta de oxígeno, se separó – no queriendo – de sus labios para el retomo de aire que no se extendió a más de unos 4 segundos, puesto que no soportando más las ganas de sentir sus labios, los besó nuevamente.

No supo cuando él caminó con ella – aún en brazos -, sólo se dio cuenta de aquello cuando sintió su espalda en contra la corteza de un árbol, quedando acorralada entre el cuerpo del ojiperla y el árbol.

Fue en ese momento en que ambos perdieron la memoria en una atmósfera lujuriosa que sólo desencadenó gemidos entrecortados por el placer que ambos sentían en estar en perfecta fusión.

Jadeos, gritos eufóricos, caricias correspondidas en sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, besos, arremetidas profundas e intensas y más quejidos fue lo que quedó en ese lugar, siendo único testigo la naturaleza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

–Mierda… –susurró Ino mientras terminaba de acomodar sus ropas. Era un hecho que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, y quizás jamás se arrepentiría porque no lo consideraba un error, pues había sido realmente increíble haber estado con él, de tal manera que aún sentía el cosquilleo incesante en su interior.

Sin embargo, todo quedaría ahí.

–Yamanaka.

Miró al Hyuuga de reojo al momento que alisaba su falda.

–¿Qué?

Él caminó hacia la rubia, quedando frente a ella. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fue satisfactorio estar con Ino, porque Kami sabe que sí lo fue. Recordaba haber sentido placer, mas nunca como ese día, fue casi exasperante… tanto, que perdió la cabeza. Quizás era ella, no lo sabía. Aún así lo que había pasado ahí, había que dejarlo al viento.

–Creo que-

–Lo sé, esto nunca pasó Hyuuga –. Lo interrumpió ella en actitud seria. –Jamás hablaremos de esto.

Él asintió, concediéndole la razón. Eso jamás volvería a pasar.

–Me parece. Ahora vámonos.

Ino lo miró un momento antes de asentir en silencio y caminar a su lado.

Sí, se quedaría callada, pues si discutía con él no sabía que podría suceder, tal vez se repetiría lo mismo, cosa que ya estaba en el olvido.

* * *

.

Tres días después…

–Tú byakugan… – le susurró al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, estremeciendo su cuerpo sudoroso.

Obedientemente lo hizo, clavando su mirada en ella que le sonría maliciosa. Al instante ella aumentó el movimiento sobre él, acrecentando los espasmos en su cuerpo que ya perdía el control.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiró ronco cuando las sensaciones quemantes que brotaban por sus poros se disiparon rápidamente por su piel perlada que pedía a gritos acabar.

–¡Oh mierda! – se quejó ella, dejándose dominar por los revoloteos en su vientre que viajaban por su sangre, acumulándose para poder culminar.

–¡Ino…! –gimió estridentemente cuando sintió la llegada del orgasmo. Un grito con su nombre también inundó la habitación, ahogándose en el ambiente cargado de lujuria, calor y sexo.

Ella se derrumbó sobre él, con la respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa adornando su rostro, claramente plasmada de satisfacción.

–E-Esto… esto nunca pasó – logró pronunciar Ino antes de hacerse a un lado y recostarse al lado de él.

Neji sonrió, teniendo muy en claro que ese "nunca pasó" ya tenía segunda vuelta, pues no estaba en las intenciones de ninguno de los dos olvidar tal excitante suceso que se había desencadenado hace unos días atrás.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminarían así? Nadie, ni siquiera ellos.

* * *

.

**Fin...**

.

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal? Sí, lo sé, debería estar publicando Shika/Ino en vez de Neji/Ino, mas este fic lo escribí hace un tiempo y lo tenía publicado en otra página. xD Se me había olvidado traerlo para acá... Jajaja. Lo siento, yo soy torpe. ^^

Este, lo escribí para una amiga. Nico Haruno, conocida acá como nico haruka. Así que es para ella, aunque dudo que lo lea por estos lados. Jajaja.

Amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, descargos emocionales, reclamos y más, sólo dejen un review.

Nos vemos. ¡Besitos!


End file.
